<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something here to lose that I know you want to take by doingthemost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418921">something here to lose that I know you want to take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost'>doingthemost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>paper rings and picture frames and all my dreams [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Top Twyla Sands, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alexis takes a deep breath, seemingly steadying herself, before she speaks again. "I just... I'm kind of nervous, Twy. I mean, I've never done this before." </i>
</p><p>  <i>Twyla raises her eyebrows; her mind's still a little clouded, and she's sure she's not registering Alexis' words correctly. "Lex, what are you talking about?"</i></p><p>  <i>Alexis gives Twyla a significant look as her lips shift into the tiniest little pout. "I've never... been intimate with anyone before. But I really, really want to do this with you, Twy. Will you be gentle with me?"</i></p><p>AKA: that one time Alexis and Twyla discover that they both have a little bit of a virginity kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>paper rings and picture frames and all my dreams [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something here to lose that I know you want to take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla drapes her arms around Alexis' neck as Alexis nips at her lower lip, drawing out a needy little sigh from her mouth. She inches closer to the edge of the dining room table that Alexis had just lifted her up onto, seeking  out every possible point of contact between them: Alexis' arms wrapped around her waist and underneath her shirt, Alexis' skin warm against her bare back; her breasts, soft against her own; Alexis' hips slotted between Twyla's legs and providing the tinest amount of pressure against her center.</p><p>"Lex," she gasps, her eyes closing as Alexis leans forward, letting go of Twyla and settling her hands down on the table, on either side of Twyla's body. She's half-convinced that Alexis is about to climb up onto the table and on top of her – it certainly wouldn't be the first time – but Alexis stays put where she is, her back curved over Twyla as she wraps her legs around Alexis' waist.  "I love you." </p><p>"I love you, too." Alexis is wearing her most self-satisfied smile, her eyes bright and lipstick mussed, as she contemplates her victory of distraction. "And I <i>love</i> not doing the dishes."</p><p>"No one – no one <i>loves</i> doing dishes." Twyla winds a hand up into Alexis' hair, watching as Alexis' gaze drops down to watch the rise and fall of her breasts as she catches her breath. "And it's super unfair of you to distract me." </p><p>"Is it?" Alexis' smile deepens as their eyes meet again, but it's lost its mischievous edge. It's the fond, soft smile Alexis seems to reserve for when they're almost about to fall asleep, cuddled against each other, or when Twyla catches Alexis watching her when she thinks the attention will go unnoticed. She raises a hand to sweep her thumb across Twyla's cheekbone, then run it down the center of Twyla's lips. "You don't seem to be complaining."</p><p>There's no point in protesting; it's only been minutes since their attempt at doing their kitchen chores had turned into this, but Alexis knows exactly how to distract her, which buttons to push. "It's a good thing I didn't know you in high school, or I never would've managed to pass a single class."</p><p>"Mm, now there's a thought." Alexis rocks her hips, and Twyla's eyes close again. "If I'd known you in high school, maybe I wouldn't have had to fake it when I lost my virginity." </p><p>"Do that again," Twyla murmurs on a sharp exhale. She has every intention of a more productive response, one that would remind Alexis that her years of semi-anonymous sex are long behind her, but then Alexis is complying, picking up a slow, insistent rhythm, and Twyla gasps into Alexis' ear. "I would've made you come so hard, Lex."</p><p>"I know, baby." Alexis kisses her again, hot and deep, one of her hands sliding down Twyla's waist and over the curve of her hip to clasp her thigh over her jeans, but then she pauses, frozen perfectly still. "Twy?" she asks then, her voice a little quieter now. She drops her gaze, worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth, then looks back up at Twyla through her eyelashes. "Can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Lex, what's wrong?" Twyla pushes up, propping herself on her elbows, the spell of her arousal lessening. "What happened?"</p><p>Alexis takes a deep breath, seemingly steadying herself, before she speaks again. "I just... I'm kind of nervous, Twy. I mean, I've never done this before." </p><p>Twyla raises her eyebrows; her mind's still a little clouded, and she's sure she's not registering Alexis' words correctly. "Lex, what are you talking about?"</p><p>Alexis gives Twyla a significant look as her lips shift into the tiniest little pout. "I've never... been intimate with anyone before. But I really, really want to do this with you, Twy. Will you be gentle with me?" </p><p>It takes a moment for Twyla to catch up, but once she does – <i>Oh.</i> She bites back a laugh, because Alexis is so dedicated to the charade that she's nearly vibrating with her own suppressed amusement, and tries to put on her most serious face as she searches for the best possible response she can muster up. "Of course, baby." She loosens her hold in Alexis' hair, wanting to meet the shift in mood, then leans up for another kiss. "I'm gonna make it so good for you." </p><p>"Please," Alexis says on a quiet little exhale, her eyelashes fluttering shut as she leans down for a kiss. It's gentler, slower than the one they'd shared just a few minutes ago, and the contrast is startling enough for Twyla to moan into her mouth. "Twy, I need you so bad." </p><p>Twyla leans up, moving forward, and Alexis shifts back with her as Twyla moves down and off of the table. She takes Alexis' hands in her own, trying valiantly not to smile, but she nearly loses it when the barest flicker of a smirk appears on Alexis' face. "Come on babe," she says, turning to lead them both towards the bedroom. "Let me take care of you."</p><p>For once, they aren't rushing down the hallway or pausing for kisses on their way. Alexis trails behind her, then wraps her arms around Twyla's waist as Twyla spins in her arms to face her, leaning down and kissing her forehead, then her nose, before Twyla reaches up to bring their lips together, her body flush against Alexis'. </p><p>They're both going so slow, exchanging shallow kisses; it's so unlike how they usually are together, but by mutual silent agreement, Twyla won't be the first one to break. She knows the role she's supposed to be playing, so she runs her hands onto Alexis' shoulders, then skims them along Alexis' breasts on her way down to where Alexis' silk camisole is tucked into her flowy, patterned skirt. </p><p>"This okay?" she asks as she starts to tug it out; Alexis nods, casting her a shy little glance as she breaks the kiss and bends her knees so Twyla can pull it off and over her head. Twyla's hands settle onto Alexis' waist, holding her carefully, like Alexis will break if she goes too fast or too rough, and she drinks in the sight of Alexis' collarbones and the curve of her breasts underneath gold lace like it's the first time she's ever seen Alexis, half-unwrapped like a present just for her. </p><p>"Lex," Twyla says, once she can get her voice to work. Alexis isn't stripping off the rest of her clothes, or pulling Twyla into her, or crashing into another kiss. She's standing so still, lips parted and eyes wide, <i>waiting</i> as Twyla finds the zipper of her skirt and urges the fabric down Alexis' hips. "You're so beautiful. I'm <i>so</i> lucky." </p><p>Alexis touches her then, her hands cupping Twyla's face as she backs her onto the bed and they climb up onto it, then breathes out her name as Twyla lightly brushes a hand between her legs. "Twyla," Alexis repeats, her voice reverent and her gaze steady and unflinching, her hands roaming up Twyla's arms and onto her shoulders. "Please. I'm so –" She hesitates, drawing out the moment between them, then lowers her voice into a shy whisper. "I'm so wet for you." </p><p>Twyla can't breathe; she's heard Alexis say the filthiest fucking things to her over the phone, on FaceTime, into her ear, but she isn't sure five words have ever made her want her more. She skims a hand down one of Alexis' breasts, then tucks her fingertips under Alexis' underwear and stills her hand as Alexis tilts her hips up. "God, Lex, I love you so much." </p><p>"I love you, baby." Alexis leans up, wordlessly asking for another kiss, and Twyla complies, unhooking Alexis' bra with her other hand and pushing the straps down her shoulders, then kisses her way down Alexis' neck and onto her clavicle. "I'm so glad I waited for you." Twyla gasps against Alexis' skin, squeezing her eyes shut briefly as she tries to control herself, then licks a path toward Alexis' breasts. "I know you're going to make me feel so good."</p><p>"Yes," Twyla promises, inching Alexis' underwear down halfway. Even though she knows it's not the way Alexis prefers, she flattens her tongue against Alexis' nipple and waits for Alexis' shaky moan to subside before she asks, "Baby, do you know what you like?"</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment, silently figuring out the details of their little game as they make it up, and then Alexis bites back a grin. "No," she says, shaking her head. "But I trust you, Twy. You can have me how ever you want."</p><p>Twyla leans back, gesturing for Alexis to raise her hips so she can take her underwear off, then runs a fingertip along Alexis' hipbone to get some contact to briefly tide herself over. She's still wearing all of her clothes, far too many of them, but Alexis isn't reaching for her shirt or unbuttoning her jeans. Twyla knows how badly Alexis is fighting to maintain some sense of propriety, her impulse control working on overtime, and she smiles as she lifts her shirt over her head and tosses it aside. "You're being such a good girl, Lex. So patient." </p><p>Alexis nods, biting her lip as she watches Twyla undo her bra, the bedsheets tight in her hands. There's a tremor in her voice that Twyla knows she isn't faking when she says, "Twyla, please touch me." </p><p>"You're ready for me?" Twyla asks, skimming her hands up Alexis' calves and past her knees, her fingertips lightly massaging as her hands climb slowly higher up and spread Alexis open. "You want me?"</p><p>"<i>Fuck</i>, Twyla"– and there's a little bit of Alexis peeking out through the character she's so committed to, and Twyla has to swallow a laugh –"I want you so much. I've never wanted anyone more; I want you to show me how good it can be." Alexis' breathing is shallow and quick, her hips rising and falling in the tiniest little motions as she rocks against nothing, and Twyla can't wait anymore. </p><p>She sweeps her hair over her shoulder, too impatient to put it up, and moves her tongue through Alexis' wetness, hooking one arm underneath Alexis' thigh as she lets out a needy moan, lifting her leg up so her calf can settle over Twyla's shoulder. For a moment, lost in the way Alexis tastes and how she sounds, Twyla forgets all about their make-believe. But Alexis isn't canting her hips up against Twyla's mouth and urging her on like she usually would, and her stillness as she submits snaps Twyla back into the game. </p><p>She can't resist one brief moment, teasing Alexis with the exact kind of pressure on her clit that she knows she wants, before she pulls away and looks up at Alexis. Despite the circumstances, there's nothing in her smile but utter fondness. "Lex, you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, babe." Alexis reaches down to run her fingers through Twyla's hair, arching her back in a hint until Twyla shifts, setting Alexis' leg down and running her fingertips over Alexis' clit, her head resting briefly on Alexis' thigh as she watches the pleasure play out on her face. "Please don't stop." </p><p>"I won't, Lex." Twyla can hear her own desperation in her voice; they've never gone this slow before, or done so much without Alexis getting her hands on Twyla, too, and she's certain this evening will be the death of her. But it's what Alexis wants, so she caresses Alexis' thigh with her other hand and murmurs, asking for permission, "I want to be inside you, baby. Please?" </p><p>Alexis tilts her hips up, moving just enough so Twyla's fingers slip in, and gives a shuddery kind of moan that Twyla's convinced she'll hear in her dreams. "Go slow," she whispers, dedicated to the end, and Twyla shifts up, lying next to Alexis with her hand still moving between her legs, and uses her other hand to tilt Alexis' face toward her for a kiss.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," she says fervently as Alexis turns, too, angling her body towards Twyla, her leg lifting around Twyla's waist and her arms wrapping around her neck. Alexis is sighing soft little sounds against her mouth, and Twyla twists her fingers to get her thumb on Alexis' clit again. "Such a good girl, Lex, waiting for me for so long. Does it feel good when I touch you?"</p><p>"Yes, baby, <i>yes</i> –" Alexis runs her hand through Twyla's hair, gently massaging her scalp. Twyla can't help but laugh; right around now is when Alexis would typically tug a little, but she'll have to wait another night for that. But as much as she's enjoying this, Alexis wrapped up in her arms as Twyla slowly takes her apart, she's so strung tight with her own want, she can't help but press a little harder, move a little faster, drawing closer to how Alexis usually takes it from her. </p><p>Twyla kisses Alexis again, unable to resist the urge to nip at her bottom lip, and smiles as Alexis tenses, rocking her hips against Twyla's hand. "I know what you want, baby, I'm going to get you there." She curves her fingers, savoring the sound of Alexis moaning her name into her ear. "You're gonna be so pretty, Lex, coming for me like this." </p><p>"Feels so good, Twyla, I never knew it would be this good." Alexis is shaking now, tightening around Twyla, then cries out as her orgasm hits her. Alexis tilts her head up for another kiss and Twyla is more than happy to obey, staying with Alexis through it, slowing down as Alexis' body relaxes. Twyla doesn't think she'll ever get tired of watching Alexis, marveling at the fact that this woman is hers, and she doesn't stop or withdraw until Alexis wraps a hand around her wrist, squeezing lightly.</p><p>They're quiet for a moment, Alexis' breath still coming in unsteady pants, and then Alexis grins up at her, reaching up to stroke her face. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you, too." Twyla rests her forehead against Alexis', taking a deep breath as their eyes meet. She's so on edge, more than ready for Alexis to touch her, but she also loves nothing more than worshiping Alexis' body with her own. Everything else can wait. "Was that okay, Lex?"</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Alexis' hands find Twyla's underwear, pulling it down her hips, and urges Twyla onto her back. The heat in Alexis' gaze as she covers Twyla's body with her own, slipping a leg between Twyla's and encouraging Twyla to move against her, has Twyla nearly about to combust. "It was fucking hot, babe." </p><p>Twyla's eyes close, her head tilting back against the pillows. She'd liked their little game, but she likes Alexis' return back to normal even more. "It was hot," she agrees, punctuating the statement with a gasp as Alexis withdraws, leaning down and rolling her lip over Twyla's clit. "Really hot." </p><p>Alexis moves her fingers inside her, finding and keeping a steady rhythm with her tongue, and Twyla cries out Alexis' name, her hands tensing on the bedsheet. Alexis reaches up, running her fingertips over Twyla's knuckles, and Twyla covers her hand with her own and squeezes tight as she draws in an unsteady breath, trembling underneath Alexis, and then she comes hard against Alexis' lips. </p><p>"Was that okay?" Alexis says, mimicking Twyla as she sits back up, an irrepressible smile on her face as she licks her lips. </p><p>Twyla swats a hand at her, laughing as she comes back to earth, and Alexis settles next to her, tugging Twyla into an embrace. "Yes, Lex, it was okay." </p><p>"I mean, like." Alexis brushes her nose against Twyla's. "All of it." She looks into Twyla's eyes, brushing some of her hair off of her face. "It wasn't weird or anything?"</p><p>"It was hot," Twyla reminds her, draping an arm around Alexis' waist as she continues to steady her breathing. "Like I said, really hot. But you know that I don't care about any of that stuff. Right? I mean, us having slept with other people before we got together. I love you the way you are."</p><p>"I know." The look on Alexis' face is unreadable, but Twyla knows her well enough to understand that if something's on Alexis' mind, she'll tell Twyla when she's ready. "I just wanted to make sure." </p><p>"I love you," Twyla repeats. She trails her fingers down Alexis' jaw, then tilts her chin up for another kiss. "I love you no matter where you've been or who you've done. And I love you no matter what happens in the future."</p><p>Alexis smiles then, her face lighting up, and Twyla knows that at least for now, they've come out of whatever doubt had briefly settled into her mind – and the next time it happens, they'll do it again. "You're my future, Twy." </p><p>"And you're mine." Twyla kisses her one more time, sure as anything that she's never believed anything more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>